Pokemon Adventures Volume 30 and more!
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: IS BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Volume 30 Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventures

Volume 30 Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG look! It's another freaking story! XD I made Oak kinda mean in this. x3 Yellow is way shy like Hinata, and Blue is surprisingly acting like Red at sometimes. O.O Yes this is POKEMON ADVENTURES!!! The original Pokemon journey! ^__^ Honestly I love the manga better then the anime. x__X The anime totally screwed over when they let go of Misty. I loved Misty and damn it when she left I didn't like the anime anymore that much. Hunter J is awesome though so that's like the only episodes I watch of the new Pokemon. Blue is also like Shikamaru in some aspects. O__O That's what you get when a huge Naruto fan writes about Pokemon Adventures especially with they are very similar. x__x Yes Aqua is an OC. I decided that I didn't like that Pearl, Diamond, & Platinum in the manga didn't have Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green so far so I decided to do this! ^__^ Volume 30 is after Emerald btw. (I think) XD I love the manga and there's nothing you can do about it!! D:**

"Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green! You can only battle if you leave five of your pokemon here and not battle with your pokemon that you take with you until the pokemon league." Oak exclaimed. "Though with the exception of Yellow since her pokemon are weaker then all of you."

Yellow blushed and put her head down and the blond ponytail covered her face.

"Troublesome Grandfather." Blue mumbled.

Oak looked confused then his gaze went over to Yellow and his expression changed. "Um, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that with your levels you could actually use any of your pokemon by the third gym badge." He said with a sweat drop.

Red noticing the tense atmosphere changed the subject. "I'm going to bring Pika." He said with a smile. "He might wanna stay with me and Yellow the most." Red looked down and grabbed the other five of the pokemon with a sad look on his face. "Sorry everyone." He put his pokemon on the table and they all looked at each other with sad expressions. Red called out Pika and Pika went in between Yellow and Red.

Blue sighed and then said in monotone voice; "I'll take Charizard." He put his pokemon onto the table.

Yellow was discouraged that she couldn't bring all of her pokemon with her to the Sinnoh region. She was in too deep of thought to hear who the rest were taking.

"I'll take Turtley." said Green. She placed the rest of her pokemon on the table.

Red turned to face Yellow. "How about you?"

"I guess I'll take Chuchu." She said with a very soft voice, looking even more heartbroken then Red. She then placed all her pokemon except for Chuchu on the table. "Chuchu would love to stay with Pika." Before they could walk out the door to get on the ferry Dodosk came out of his pokeball and gave Yellow her straw hat.

"Your giving me my straw hat?" asked Yellow and Dodosk nodded. "Thank you." She said with a smile and Dodosk went back into his pokeball.

Oak snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "That's right! I need to tell you guys something. When you get to Twinleaf Town find this girl named Aquamarine. She is the next person to be getting the pokedex since she is the only one in Twinleaf Town that wants to be a trainer that had caught the professor's eyes over there. My friend Rowan found her in Lake Verity. It seems like she has a connection to the legendary pokemon that lives there; Mesprit. She has almost the same powers as Yellow here," He nodded to Yellow who looked surprised. "But it's very weaker. She cannot see the memories but after she uses her powers she will not fall asleep. It doesn't seem to expand her energy much unless she uses a lot. It also shows up when her emotions run high. Rowan also said that all three of the starters; Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar seem to take a liking to her and are joining her on her journey. She is also aiming to become the Pokemon Champion and Rowan decided to like his assistant have a practice battle with her to see how good she fares with her pokemon already. He said that Aquamarine had enough talent with pokemon battles that could even rival Red's talent." This time it was Red's turn to look surprised. "For right now it would be good to keep an eye on her, even four sets of eyes. So remember keep a close eye on her!" This time for real Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow headed out to the ferry.

"OH WAIT!" Oak yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Red and Blue (surprisingly) cried out.

Oak cringed at the yell. "You need to upgrade your pokedex so you can get information about the Sinnoh pokemon. Just give them here for a second." The trainers from Pallet and Viridian handed over their pokedexes (o.O?). He got four cables and connected it to a spot on the pokedexes. Five seconds later it was done and the trainers got their pokedexes back. "Here you go…Okay now I finally remembered something before you guys were leaving. You need to find out what Aquamarine looks like." Oak showed a picture of Aquamarine. She had navy colored long hair with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing an all blue short dress (kind of like green's in the first chapter) and blue high heels. She was shooting a peace sign to the camera while she was jumping into what seemed like a creek with Piplup beside her. Turtwig was on a rock sleeping and Chimchar was in the trees. Oak gave this picture to Green. "You keep it because I trust to hold this most." Green just sweat dropped and nodded while Red looked a bit angry for not being trusted, Blue just showed his normal face, and Yellow just blushed. "Now you can go." There was silence because no one was moving. "I said you can go now." Oak said with a sweat drop.

"Are you sure?" asked Red.

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?" asked Green.

"Yeah."

"Are you really really sure?" asked Blue.

"Yes…"

"Are you really really –" started Yellow.

"YES I AM SURE NOW STOP ASKING AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Oak pushed all four of them out of the lab and slammed the door behind them.

"Well that was very nice." said Red sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Ano, let's just go." mumbled Yellow softly.

"Onward to the Sinnoh region!" cried out Green.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (damn that's a lot of "X"s)**

Aquamarine sighed as she looked onto the ocean. "Professor Rowan said that the five trainers from pallet town and Viridian were coming today. He told me to greet them and take them to his lab so they could get some new pokemon. Damn it, what the hell is taking them so long! I also have no idea why I need to show them how to get to his lab when the freaking ferry is like one mile away from his lab when you just walk straight! Stupid ferry…" she muttered. "I'm leaving." Just as she turned around to leave she could hear the ferry's horns ringing. "God damn stupid fucking ferry!" (Ohhh She's got a bit of a tongue!) She let Piplup out. "Okay Piplup, use bubble to send a message to Red, Yellow, Green and Blue saying 'Aquamarine here to pick up the trainers from Pallet and Viridian.' Okay?" commanded Aqua and Piplup nodded doing exactly what she said. _'Now I just gotta wait till they dock.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (That's way more. O.O)**

Red was swimming in the pool with Pika and Chuchu. Yellow was looking out from the front of the cruise ship, Green was sleeping in a lawn chair and Blue was just doing what god knows what (No not even me the god forsaken author knows what Blue is doing).

"Um, we're supposed to keep an eye out for Aquamarine right?" asked Yellow.

Blue answered with a 'Yeah.'

"Well, I think I found her." Yellow pointed to the bubble message.

Blue just hnned at first then her words started to kick in. "WHAT?!" he yelled waking up Green and surprising Red who came out of the pool with Pika and Chuchu to give Blue a questioning look. Yellow blushed at the sight of his bare chest.

"What the hell were you yelling for?" asked Green who was a little grumpy from being woken up by her nap.

"Yellow said that she found Aquamarine." answered Blue.

"Already? Yellow you're pretty amazing!" exclaimed Red to Yellow who just turned a deeper shade of red that would rival someone's blushing in another world. (Meanwhile Hinata sneezed).

"Ano…It wasn't all that hard…If you just look straight from the front of the ship then it would be surprisingly easy." responded Yellow.

Red turned to look at the front of the ship. "Um, all I can see is bubbles."

Blue just sighed. "Read the bubbles."

Red shot a confused look to Blue. "What good will that do?" He sighed. "Alright 'Aquamarine here to pick up the trainers from Pallet and Viridian.' I read it? How does that help?"

Everyone was quiet for about ten seconds when Red finally snapped his fingers in realization. "Ohhh I get it now!"

Yellow face-vaulted, Green sweat-dropped while Blue took the time to mutter 'Slow fool.'.

Yellow came up and asked the group a question, "Should I pretend to be a boy or should I be as I am now?" she asked the group.

Blue said "Pretend to be a boy.", Green said "Pretend to be a boy.", and Red said "You look cute anyways, it doesn't really matter.". Yellow blushed and put on her hat. She grabbed her fishing rod and prepared to get offshore. Everyone else followed her example (of getting ready) and when the ferry had finally docked all four of them walked down to greet Aquamarine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (...I like making Yellow shy, but when she's pretending to be a boy she will not be shy. xD)**

Aquamarine could see four people getting off the ferry first, all four of them matching the description that Professor Rowan gave. Though weirdly enough I can feel that the boy…Yellow was it (?) had something to hide. It seemed he always blushed when Red would talk to him, but if he was a guy why would that be? My thoughts are that Yellow is actually a girl pretending to be a guy so she wouldn't get in danger. Just in case I'll pretend I don't know.

"Hey are you guys, Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue? The first four pokemon trainers with the pokedex?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yes, and you must be, Aquamarine?" asked the guy with spiky hair with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes I am, but you may just call me Aqua." the girl with blue eyes said with a smile.

The 'boy' with the straw hat smiled and introduced 'himself'. "Hello, my name is Yellow."

"Ah yes, the gi—boy who went up against the Kanto elite four." stated Aqua.

"You were about to say something that starts with 'gi'. What were you going to say?" asked the sullen one.

"Yellow, I already know that you are a girl." Aqua stated plainly. "It's not really that hard to figure out, especially when you keep on blushing when a certain someone talks to you." Aqua winked.

Yellow turned the shade of a tomato, Red looked confused because whenever he talks to Yellow she blushes, Green giggles knowing that she would like this girl already, and Blue just sighs knowing that this would be another troublesome girl. (God I made him sound like Shikamaru in this)

"Anyway I gotta take you to Rowan's lab. All we really need to do is like walk north for one mile." She pointed to the girl that right now is pretending to be a boy "Yellow." Next Aqua pointed to the other girl. "Green." After that Aqua pointed to the sullen guy. "Blue." Finally she points to the last one out of the four. "Red. Am I correct?"

They all nodded. "Then let's go!" She yelled and they headed north to Rowan's lab.

**A/N: Yeah I know, Aqua has very good observatory skills. ^__^ Her personality will be a bit like Mika (My Naruto OC) buut there is a huge difference! XD What that difference is? You'll just have to read to find out! XD OHHH I PUT A CLIFF HANGER IN THE AUTHOR NOTE! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCHES!! XD JK! XD Anyway Favorite, Review, and Alert this. ^__^ POKEMON ADVENTURES ROCKS! XD When I get up to ten reviews I'll post an omkage! XD That is how you spell it right? x__x" XD Anyway I gotta work on The Fox and The Dragon now! ^__^ Oh yeah! I might update this every other week but for right now since I have spring break I might update sooner! ^__^ Also thank you Serebii for some information! XD  
**


	2. Volume 30 Chapter 2

Pokemon Adventures

Volume 30 Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhhh, sorry for the late update everyone. ;~; I've just been really busy, I've been traveling a lot lately, and I've been neglecting this story in favor for my AADTNC and The Fox and The Dragon. I decided to write this chapter because I reread most of the Pokemon Adventures series. (Skipped Ruby and Sapphire and Emerald 'cept the final battle. Don't really like the three, Red Yellow, Blue, Green, Silver, Gold, and Silver don't really have much of a big role in it until the final battle) BTW, thank you Sara Haruko Takenouchi Kamiya, Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, Crownofthorns, and Darkychann for the reviews. ^__^ If anyone favorite it or alert it then thank you as well! Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. My gawd I almost typed Naruto. X_x**

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Aqua finally reached Sandgem Town where a boy was there to greet them.

"Hey!" said the boy "You guys must be the pokemon trainers from Kanto! My name is Lucas, please to meetcha."

"My name is Red, the one in the yellow hat is Yellow, the girl is Green, and the other boy is Blue." said Red.

"Let us get in so we can see Rowan, Lucas." stated Aqua blandly.

"Why of course!" Lucas said cheerily. He opened the door to the lab and motioned the group to follow him.

Inside were various pokemon, machines, and scientists. Some scientists were on the computer finding out how some pokemon evolved. Other assistants were checking the quality of the pokemon they have captured in the wild and seeing what foods that they liked. Some of the machines had pokemon inside that showed the people what level and moves that the pokemon are. When the machines were down the pokemon were let out and was freed into the wild.

The group, but the exception of Aqua, was amazed.

_Not even Grandpa, _thought Blue, _could have possibly gone this far._

"Professor! The trainers from Kanto are here!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Ah good." said a man with white hair. "Hello, my name is Professor Rowan. I assume you all had a nice trip from the Kanto region to the Sinnoh region?"

There were assorted yeses and yeahs all around.

Rowan looked at Aqua. "And I assume that you have told your parents about you are going on a journey."

"I think I left the stove on at my house. I'll just go back to check." Aqua ran out of the lab and headed for Twinleaf Town.

There was an unmistakable silence in the lab.

Red was confused. "What was that all about?"

Twinleaf Town

Aqua walked into her home and turned on the lights. "I'm home…"

She walked upstairs and through a huge golden door. Two pictures were shown, one of which with a blue haired and blue eyed woman with a black kimono on. The man had black hair and sapphire eyes with a white yukata (sp?) on. One pokeball were in front of each picture as well as some incenses.

Aqua bowed deeply and kneeled in front of her parents' pictures. She lit two of the stick, one in each one, and grabbed them. Aqua blew out the flames and closed her eyes.

"Mother. Father." she started. "I am starting a pokemon journey just like you both. It ended up that three of the starter pokemon have taken a like to me." Aqua paused briefly, pushing back tears. "I hope you both are doing well in the afterlife. I am going to take the two guardian pokemon with me just incase someone tries to break into our house and try to steal them. I miss you both terribly. I am worried about the house but hopefully while going on my journey my…friend can take care of the house for me. I love you mom and dad." Aqua put each of the sticks into one of the holder in front of the pictures. She grabbed the two pokeballs and put them in her secret compartment in her dress. The blue eyed girl bowed again to the pictures and headed off.

_I hope to make you both proud of me…_

Sandgem Town

Rowan cleared his throat. "Now, you all shall have a starter pokemon considering that you all have one pokemon that would make an unfair advantage to everyone who tries to challenge you. We have four pokemon, one for each of you. The first one is a Riolu. Riolu is a fighting type and has the ability steadfast. Steadfast allows the pokemon to be faster when it flinches. The next one is Combee. It is a bug and flying type and has the ability honey gather. Honey gather allows the combee to collect honey if it has no held items. The third one is Cranidos. It is a rock type and has the ability mold breaker. Mold breaker prevents the Pokemon with Mold Breaker's attacks that would be affected by the target's Ability from being affected. Our last one is Munchlax. It is a normal type and has the ability thick fat. Thick fat reduces the damage the Pokemon with Thick Fat receives by Fire- and Ice-type attacks by 50%. You all may choose the pokemon you want." said Rowan.

"Ladies first." said Blue.

Green walked up first. "I'll have munchlax and call it Laxy." She went up and kneeled down in front of Laxy. "Do you want to come with me on my pokemon journey Laxy?" she asked.

"Munch!" answered the pokemon, obviously yes.

Professor Rowan handed Green the pokeball and she returned it into its ball.

She walked back to the group. "Yellow your turn." said Green with a wink.

Yellow walked up to the front of the pokemon. "The combee seems nice." She remarked. "Do you want to come with me on my pokemon journey…Stripes?"

Stripes flew around her in circles a couple of times.

Yellow let out a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." She then turned around at faced Red. "You can go next."

Red unknowingly blushed when he heard that laugh. It was soft and light, yet strong and loud. All he knew is that he liked that laugh.

The girl in the straw hat grew worried when Red didn't reply back. "Red…" she said with caution. "Are you alright?"

Red snapped out of his inner monologue. "Yeah, I'm fine." He walked to where the pokemon were. "I think I'll take Riolu. Do you wanna come with me Rio?"

Rio nodded its head and walk towards Red. Rowan gave Red Rio's pokeball and Red called it back. "Last but not least Blue." He said, teasing.

Blue sighed. "I'll have to take Cranidos then." Professor Rowan gave Blue the pokeball and he called it back into the pokeball.

By this time Aqua returned to the lab. "Have you all chosen your starters?" she asked.

The trainers from Kanto nodded.

Professor Rowan cleared his throat and all of the trainers turned their attention back to him. "Now, since I'm guess you all are going to challenge the gym leaders you guys may want to travel together since you are all going in the same direction. Aqua,"

Aqua stood up straight. "Yes?"

"I expect you to show your seniors around Sinnoh. You have the knowledge of all of the towns, their gym leaders, and the quickest ways to get there."

The girl in the blue dress sighed. "I thought you were going to ask me something important."

Lucas hit Aqua on the back of her head.

"Ita!" cried out Aqua. "What the hell was that for Lucas?!"

"Treat Professor with respect!" exclaimed Lucas.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Respect is given not earned."

"Well, he deserves your respect! He gave you all three of the starters. I, his assistant, never even got **one**."

"Maybe you just suck?"

"Don't you dare tell me I suck!"

"Well you did lose to a beginner."

"You just have natural talent of battling!"

"Sure, just blame it all on the 'natural talent'."

Rowan, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green watched them bicker with sweatdrops appearing on the back of their head.

"Do those two know each other that well?" asked Blue.

"Honestly," started Rowan. "I have no idea."

The trainers from Kanto's sweatdrops got even bigger at that statement.

"Will you two just break it up!" yelled Green.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled both Aqua and Lucas. Then the pair went back to bickering.

Everyone's sweatdrops got bigger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later the pair finally stopped bickering, running out of things to say.

"Now that the two have stopped fighting…" said Rowan as he glared at both Aqua and Lucas.

Lucas flinched while Aqua just glared back.

"I can update your pokedexes for you." finished Rowan. "If you please put them into this slot…"

The trainers from Kanto did as Rowan instructed. Light emitted from the pokedexes and after a few seconds the light went out.

"Its done." stated Rowan. "You all may take your pokedexes now."

Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green grabbed their pokedexes.

"That is all, and I wish you all a safe journey." stated Rowan.

The trainers exited the lab and the Kanto trainers turned to Aqua.

"Where to now?" asked Yellow.

"We go north to Jubilife city." stated Aqua.

"Then lets go!" exclaimed Red.

**A/N: And that is it. XD The teams for each of the trainers are going to be:**

**Red: Riolu, Shieldon, Starly, Glaceon, Gible, and Pika.**

**Yellow: Combee, Feebas, Buneary, Hippopotas, Cherubi, and Chuchu.**

**Green: Munchlax, Drifloon, Shinx, Buden, Grafarig and Turtly.**

**Blue: Cranidos, Skorupi, Buizel, Ponyta, Carnivine, and Charizard.**

**Aqua: Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Sneasel, Ralts, and Dratini.**

**I bet you all wonder what the two guardian Pokemon are. __ and maybe how Aqua's parents died. WELL YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! XD**

**Right now I'm in the middle of reading Ruby and Sapphire's Pokemon Adventures. XD **

**SPOILERS (if you haven't read the fourth chapter):  
**

**Ruby wants a Milotic but keeps on throwing away the Feebas. XD Lawl. AND OH MY GAWD EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN FATHER AND SON! :O**

**How can Sapphire hold her breath for so long? O_o In fact, how can Flanery (sp?) hold her breath for so long too. XD **

**Stupid scientist. -.-" Helping the bad guys while believing the good guys are the bad ones.**

**Sapphire is stuck underground?! o_o Holy crap dude.**

**And that is as far as I am right now. XD After I update this I'll be reading and typing some more. **

**DO NOT EXPECT FAST UPDATES. I AM SERIOUS. I AM AS LAZY AS FUCK AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE A LOT. **

**'K I'm good. ^__^**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
**


	3. Volume 30 Chapter 3

Pokemon Adventures

Volume 30 Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo. This is another chapter of Pokemon Adventures Volume 30 and more! Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm running out of things to type about this chapter. xD**

**There has been a question about my reasoning about the rating. It is Rated M for a bit of dark themes, cursing, and violence. Maybe even some limes or lemons if I feel like it. -.- If you don't like it them whatever. Just don't read it then. The rating really doesn't change much of the story. -.- Anyway here is chapter 3 of Volume 30!  
**

Route 202

The group (A.K.A. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Aqua) is headed north to go to Jubilife City.

So far it had been a quiet walk, no one really said anything, but then finally, after one hour, Green couldn't take it anymore.

"Will someone just TALK!" she yelled.

Yellow and Red jolted slightly from the sudden noise while Aqua and Blue had an amused look on their faces.

"Didn't you just talk?" asked Aqua.

"So?" said Green.

"So nothing." stated Aqua. "Let's just keep moving along and keep quiet for my sanity."

Red knew that if they keep quiet that Green was going to explode and he didn't want a doubleslap courtesy of Wigglytuff. "Where is the first gym?"

"The first gym is the Oreburgh City Gym. It is to the right of Jubilife City and we get to there by going on route 203 and through a very small cave."

"What type is it?" asked Yellow.

"It is a rock type gym. The gym leader named Roark uses three pokemon, a geodude, an onix, and a cranidos." answered Aqua.

Blue was confused. "How come you know so much?"

Aqua was saved from answering when a wild starly flew in and attacked the group with tackle. When everyone were about to grab their pokeballs Red stopped them.

"Hey, I want this pokemon." said Red. "Let me capture it."

Green rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Alright!" exclaimed Red. "Here we go!"

He pressed the release button on the pokeball and Rio came out.

"Be careful," warned Aqua, "Starly is a normal and flying type. It has a type advantage over your Riolu."

Red snorted. "Type advantage, sype sadvntage. Either way, I'm going to catch it!" Red exclaimed.

The boy in the hat checked his pokemon's moves. "Hmm," he mumbled "Let me see, Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm and Feint…Rio! Use quick attack and jump to the trees!" Rio nodded, signaling that he was going to do just that.

"What is he planning?" Aqua muttered. She closed her eyes and thought about the situation **(A/N: Btw the battle is happening the exact way she's imagining it)**. '_Starly would get confused and looked around the trees, trying to find Rio. After it gets dizzy enough Rio would go behind it and use a Force Palm on it. Rio would get it and Red would throw a pokeball at it. After three shakes it'll be caught._' She opened her eyes and found a pokeball lying on the ground and no starly in the air.

"I caught a starly!" exclaimed Red.

Yellow and Green congratulated Red while Blue watched Aqua from the corner of his eye. '_Why did she close her eyes?'_ thought Blue.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" muttered Blue.

"Oh, I have a vague idea." replied Aqua as she relayed what she thought happened, to Blue.

'_She knew what strategy Red was going to use even when she closed her eyes!_' exclaimed Blue in his head. '_Who is she…?_'

"Shall we continue on to Jubilife City?" Aqua asked the group.

"Yeah!" replied Yellow, Red, and Green.

Blue was still in much thought as we watched Aqua laugh at something Red said. '_Aqua, whatever you are…I'm going to figure you out._'

Jubilife City

Our group had finally reached Jubilife City. It was night time and Aqua was just about to go in the pokemon center to rent rooms for the group while the trainers from Kanto were grabbing supplies. She got bumped into to someone and that person feel to the ground.

"Hey," cried the blond haired kid on the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

"You're the one who crashed into me." said Aqua.

The blond kid jumped up. "I'm fining you 1 million pokedollars just for crashing into me!"

Aqua poked a finger on his chest. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're the one who crashed into me so you can't fine me **shit**."

The boy in the green scarf got into a pose. "My name is Pearl! I am part of a comedy act!" he exclaimed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aqua." stated the girl in the blue dress. "And is your comedy act even funny?"

"I'd like to think it is." stated Pearl.

Aqua frowned. "Just because you'd like to think it is does not mean that it is."

Pearl grew angry. "Shut up!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger at Aqua. "What the hell would you even know about comedy?!"

Aqua shrugged. "Nothing I guess. Anyway I better head in to get some rooms for the people I am traveling with. Goodbye Pearl." said the blue eyed girl as she walked past Pearl and into the pokemon center.

Pearl silently fumed, well I guess silently isn't the word. "Oooh…she is just as stuck up as Missy…"

A boy in a red hat eating some chips walked up to Pearl. "What are you doing Pearl? I thought you said you were just going to use the bathroom in the pokemon center real quick?"

The blond haired boy sighed. "Sorry Dia. This girl bumped into me while I was going out."

Dia sniggered. "Knowing you it was you that bumped into her." He said as they walked to the hotel. Pearl gave him a smack as he began to go on about the girl named Aqua that managed to piss him off so much.

**A/N: And we're done! Someone asked if I could bring Dia, Pearl, Platinum, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald into the story. Well there is your Dia and Pearl. I might bring everyone else in. It just depends and where I want this to go. xD Anyway so see you all next time. **


	4. Volume 30 Chapter 4

Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapter 4

"I'm back!" exclaimed Aqua as she ran back towards the Kanto pokedex holders.

"Did you get rooms?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah." answered Aqua. "Except there were only two rooms left, so the girls are going to have to share while the boys are going to have to share."

Green squealed. "It'll be just like a sleepover!" She grabbed Yellow's and Aqua's arms. "Let's go!"

Blue and Red glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed the girls.

xxx

"Ahhhh…" breathed out Green as she plopped on her bed. "That bath felt so good!"

"Did you leave enough hot water for us?" asked Aqua. Yellow was already in the shower.

"Er…"

"You didn't, did you?"

"Ehehehehe."

They were interrupted with a shriek coming from the bathroom.

Aqua sighed. "I'm going over to the boy's bathroom to take my shower then."

Green giggled. "Just make sure not to get caught by them naked."

"Please," started Aqua, "That only happens when an author wills it to be so…why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"

Green pushed Aqua out of the room. "Well, I won't let you back inside unless you take a shower."

"…I still need my towel and my night clothes."

Green threw them at Aqua. "Bye!" She exclaimed as she shut the door and locked it.

"…Should I let her know that I could always fake taking a shower by only wetting my hair?" mused Aqua out loud. "Still, I might as well take a shower at the boy's room." With that in mind, Aqua walked next door and knocked.

Blue opened the door with only pants on. "Yeah?"

"Now Blue," started Aqua, "What if I was poor Yellow? She probably would have turned red."

"If it was Red, she'd have passed out." stated Blue. "Now why are you here?"

Aqua sighed. "Green used up all the hot water in the bathroom, so I hoped I could have taken a shower here."

"Red's in the shower right now. You could use it after he's done."

"Thanks. May I come in?"

Blue stepped aside and Aqua stepped in. Blue closed the door behind him.

Red walked out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Blue, did you know…?" started Red before he finally noticed Aqua standing in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"You'd think you wouldn't want me here." Commented Aqua. "By the way smile." Aqua took out her camera from her pocket.

"Wha-?"

FLASH!

Aqua looked amused. "Black mail material. Perhaps I could even make a few bucks."

Poor Red was still looking confused.

"Red, close your mouth." stated Blue. Red's mouth snapped closed. "Now what did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew there was small, little Pikachu soaps." exclaimed Red with a smile.

Aqua and Blue simultaneously sighed.

"How did you manage to deal with this all over the years?" asked Aqua.

"You just ignore," started Blue, "And hope that the stupidity will just go away."

"I'm standing right here!" yelled Red.

"We know." said Blue and Aqua in unison.

Aqua slipped into the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said before she closed and locked the door.

"…My pajamas are still in there." said Red.

A few seconds later, Red's pajamas got thrown out of the bathroom.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Red. He then turned to Blue. "Why is she using our bathroom?"

"Green used up all the hot water."

"Ah…"

xxx

10 minutes later, Aqua walked out of the shower looking refreshed. Steam stalked her out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

"Thanks guys," stated Aqua. "I needed that…Er…"

The two boys were fast asleep on their beds. Red was snoring loudly, while Blue quietly breathed.

Aqua chuckled softly under her breath. "Huh, two opposites, eh?"

She quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Moments later, she was inside of her room, her roommates sleeping. Green was snoring, not as loud as Red but loud enough to be heard. Yellow was mumbling in her sleep, something about a boy with Viridian powers and a bird made out of light.

Aqua plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

xxx

_It was dark. The lights were off and there were no windows. The door had no doorknob. Suddenly, the door opened and a figure walked out._

"_Now, sweet niece of mine, tell me what you know about the guardian Pokémon." said the mysterious man._

"_Never," the chained girl spit out. "Go ahead, make me bleed. I hope you rot in hell."_

_The man chuckled. "Wrong answer…"_

xxx

Right after the group left the Pokémon center, Blue motioned that they were being watched and they should act normally. Everyone got the signal.

"I can't wait to the mall today!" exclaimed Green. "I can't wait to shop 'till we drop!"

"And what exactly are we going to be buying?" asked Aqua.

"Clothes!" shouted Green.

Everyone aside from Yellow, who wouldn't do anything rude, groaned.

"Clothes shopping?" said Blue in a questioned tone. "Pesky girl."

"Please tell me it's not me," Red prayed. "Please tell me it's not me…"

"Don't worry Red," winked Green. "The person I'm buying clothes for is Aqua!"

Aqua groaned while the rest of the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Craaaap." said Aqua, drawing out the "ah".

"Halt!" exclaimed a voice from behind the pokecenter.

The group tensed, fingering for their pokeballs.

A man appeared from behind the pokecenter. He was wearing a tan trench coat, and black pants. He had black hair and gray eyes.

"You look suspicious." The man said. "Let me see your trainer cards!"

The five handed over their trainer cards.

As the man flipped through them, he paled. He quickly gave them back and bowed low.

"I'm sorry Pokémon Champion, Viridian City Gym Leader, and company." apologized the man. "Perhaps you guys can help me?"

"How exactly?" asked Red.

"Have you heard of a group called Team Galactic?" asked the man.

"Before we can give you any information, perhaps you would like to tell us your name?" asked Blue.

"Oh, pardon me." The man said. "My name is Handsome. I work for the international police."

"I'm Aqua."

"Yo, I'm Red."

"Hi." winked Green, "I'm Green."

Nod. "Blue."

"Hello, I'm Yellow."

"Now that the introductions are all finished," said Handsome, "Now we can get to business. Have you heard of a group called Team Galactic?"

Most of the group shook their heads except for Aqua.

"Yeah," she said. "I know them."

Everyone else in the group turned to stare at her. Handsome narrowed his eyes.

"Know of them, or know them?"

"Know them."

"And how…?"

He was interrupted by a shriek. The group, plus detective, ran towards the sound.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw two boys, one girl, and two other people with green cut hair.

"Give us your Pokémon!" crackled one of them evilly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the girl. "Know your place commoner!"

"Oooh, I just hate stuck up snobs like you," said the man with the green cut hair. "That's why it'll be so much more fun when I have my way with you."

"You can't just try to steal our Pokémon!" exclaimed one of the boys, a blond haired boy. "I'm Pearl and I'm going to fine a million pokedollars!"

The other boy, black haired, nodded while in the middle of eating potato chips. It seems he isn't scared of the green cut haired people.

Aqua stifled a groan.

Blue noticed. "You know one of those guys?" he whispered.

"I ran into him," nodding towards the direction of Pearl, "When I was in the middle of booking our rooms. He tried to fine my a million pokedollars only because he ran into me, but he thought I ran into him."

"Do you know anyone else?" asked Handsome.

"Yeah. The girl who just called those weird arse people commoners is Platinum Berlitz. She's the first born daughter of one of the richest families in Sinnoh. Also, those weird people are actually grunts of Team Galactic." stated Aqua. "The grunts always dye their hair green and cut it in the same fashion."

Red's eyes narrowed. "So that's Team Galactic." Gone was the careless, slightly oblivious boy that they all knew. In his place was someone who was cautious, ready for a fight.

"Should we help them?" asked Yellow. "They might not be able to deal with Team Galactic on their own."

"Neither will we." said Green. "We haven't gotten used to our new Pokémon yet, and we've been forbidden to use our good Pokémon."

"Don't worry," reassured Aqua. "I should be able to beat these losers."

"Are you sure you don't want backup?" asked Handsome.

"I'll be fine." insisted Aqua. With that said, she left the hiding space and walked up to the upcoming fight.

"Excuse me gentleman, lady." said Aqua to the grunts. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave these boys and girl alone."

"Ah!" exclaimed Pearl. "You!"

"You know her?" asked Diamond.

"She's the lady that's like Missy!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Ah, the one you bumped into?"

"Shut up! She bumped into me!"

"Sure, sure."

"Hah!" laughed the female grunt mockingly. "I doubt you could beat the weakest grunt, let alone us!"

Aqua held up two pokeballs. "Wanna try me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll allow you two to work together, considering that seems to be your strength."

"You're on!" exclaimed the male grunt. "After we're done beating you, we'll take your Pokémon and do whatever we want!"

"That is," started Aqua, "If you can beat me."

The female grunt growled and let out a zubat. So did the male.

Aqua let out her Chimchar and Piplup.

"Let's fight."

**A/N: Well, I've finally updated this. Yay. Cliffhanger. Only cause I didn't think I would be able to do a fight scene (espically with pokemon) like actually without it failing. I have a pretty good idea of what to do though. You'll find out next chapter. Er...which may take awhile. Because I finished with this chapter, I should be working on another one of my fanfictions. Heh.**

**I'm not sure, but I think I might have gotten better from the earlier chapters. Who really knows...**

**It's my birthday soon! (2 days) =D So, this is my birthday present to you all (lol, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?)**


	5. Story is being rewritten

**Sorry guys, but this is not an update.**

**I've been looking over some of my old stories here and I've realized how much I **_**sucked **_**just a year (or so) ago. Horrid grammar, terrible spelling, completely OOC…I'm amazed why you guys didn't flame me. Or why I didn't get a flame. I feel like flaming myself, partially for kicks, but still… **

**So, I'm completely rewriting this fanfiction. The rest are either one-shots I could really care less about, or already stories I'm rewriting, but haven't got time for since I've been writing SHINee fanfics. For those who don't know who SHINee is, don't worry about it. For those who do, leave me a comment. Seriously, I would love your opinion on SHINee (even if you are an anti!).**

**So, this will, slowly, be rewritten. I've been dabbing amongst other fanfictions; just look at my favorites list, do you know someone who has a bigger favorites list than me? Anyways, because I've been sneaking into other fanfictions (like a ninja) and such, I've gotten a case of plot bunnies. SO MANY PLOT BUNNIES. Thing is; I can't do chaptered stories, I can do one-shots. I'm one of those people who writes everything down on one sitting, and I don't plan out stories, or anything like that, I just type and let my brain make up random crap. I'm sure that you've noticed.**

**ANYWAYS (I'm such a babbler), this will be rewritten. Sorry for those who think it's an update. /3**

**~MichaelaTheUchiha**

**(Now, not that much of a n00b)**


End file.
